


【腐向】来打里世界

by yueyue260



Series: 假面骑士 [1]
Category: Kamen Rider
Genre: Gen, M/M, 不是人间体的故事！！！, 平成限定, 皮套拟人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueyue260/pseuds/yueyue260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>平成限定，只有皮套，没有人间体；只有来打，没有反派；有着广系的亲缘关系，前后辈关系。<br/>掺杂个人私设（黑kabuto是kabuto的双生弟弟）还有个别人间体的剧情。以及个人皮套体CP，争取把自己站过的皮套体CP都写一遍，总之是个搞笑的脑洞。<br/>本文设定：未完结的来打都是未成年！同一个编剧就是亲系，来自于同一个地方。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权说明：皮套属于东映而OOC属于我  
> 本文腐向！腐向！腐向！

（1）在W没有来之前，电王是来打里世界的传奇。

不是因为能打，不是因为好看，不是因为别的什么，而是因为他鬼附身。

在大部分来打只有一体一魂的时候，一开始大家以为新来的来打后辈只是个性格多变的小孩子。就算看起来像是变了个人，那也可能是因为魂格和身体没有绑定，比如555家经常出现这样的事嘛，经常换着人玩，虽然一开始被吓到了，但是听声音就知道换人了嘛。

直到龙塔罗斯的出现，自带伴舞又喜欢到处乱跑的扰民，把午睡的大家搞得一致杀上了电王区抗议，发现：咦？这个新后辈没事吗？时红时蓝时金时紫时白，最严重的时候五彩缤纷，宛如杀马特贵族。

“呃，电王你没事吧？”不知道谁说了一句。

这句话引起了电王的分歧？同一张嘴竟是说出了好几种声音，对此，所有除了555家的前辈之外的前辈都后退了一步，并且看了一眼懵逼的Faiz和凯撒还有Delta。

“对不起”最后电王出现了统一的声音，弱弱的少年音，低垂着头。

这到底是怎么回事？

据说电王的主魂格是个17岁的少年，并不是555家那种因为没有绑定身体而导致换人玩的变化，而只是因为鬼附身了。

·········

等等？

所有的前辈在听见解释之后露出了Excuse me的表情？

然而不由得他们不相信，因为鬼居然实体化了？红色的、蓝色的、金色的、紫色的、白色的，这样的丰富让他家二号骑士只有一位绿色的“伙伴”都显得正常了起来。

“电王，你有点花心欸。”

“不是你们想象的那样啊T△T”

然而那些鬼还是需要电王的身体，于是电王比起555家的换身体多了许多神奇度，他们像是定期换衣服一样换人格。而且全体附身的时候，他们用着四五种声音一句接一句，宛若人格分裂。

和电王吵架就需要做好他们五VS一，群殴你的打算。

唉，bug。

（2）W来了之后，迅速地被来打们封为了新的传（lie）奇（qi）

W比电王其实更具话题度。

因为比起鬼附身的电王，他们是真正的一体双魂双人格。

其实这比电王更不吓人，毕竟才两个人，但是真正麻烦的是W是一对恋人。

和看不见的恋人谈恋爱是怎么样的感觉呢？本人其实毫无感觉，有感觉的是曾经不知道真相的其他人。

知名不具的前辈一：“某一天，我看见W蹲在池塘边不知道之前在说什么，突然一只手就摸上了一边的脸，风中隐约传来什么‘你不要害羞啦’”

知名不具的前辈二：“曾经，我看到W一个人撑着伞特别开心的样子，于是我多嘴问了一句，W你在高兴什么，他回答我说因为和恋人第一次见到雪很开心啊。但是，伞下只有一个人吧？”

知名不具的前辈三：“在我的摊子前面W当场人格分裂，半只脚后退要走，一半身子拧着不动，就像是有两个人因为家里预算不够到底要不要买而出现了分歧。”

被这样细节吓到的前辈们背着W，在某个月黑风高的晚上，把电王和零诺斯拎出来训

“说，是不是你们带坏了W？”

“哈？”

“W那个状态不就是你们全附身的状态么？！！！那副叽叽哇哇的样子就跟浦塔罗斯和龙塔罗斯你们没事就去刺激桃塔罗斯然后吵起来一样。还有偶尔神神叨叨的话就跟零诺斯家老妈子一样”

“·····”电王和零诺斯巨冤。

但是他们拒不承认是自己带坏了W，而W又不承认自己魂格不绑定也没有鬼上身，只说着他们是一体双生的恋人。

然而

那个效果就跟爱上了自己倒影的水仙少年一样，太自恋了吧？瘆人得很啊。

所有前辈齐齐倒退了一步，包括电王家的。

直到那个莫名知道很多秘密又喜欢旅游的Decade回家，看到了W才脱口告诉了大家所有的真相，Double一体双魂。

DCD手撕W，分出了两个人，JokerJoker，CycloneCyclone

然后他们疯狂地搞在了一起。

··········

世风日下啊。

摇摇头，前辈们内心最咆哮的其实是不知道哪个天杀的开了盘口，赌W有没有上床的可能性。那个时候所有有脑子的人都不会压能好吗？

全输了，全输了，全输了。

还以为你们会柏拉图精神自恋到底啊！！！！看不出你们是这样的W！！！！！

（3）W之后，kabuto中枪、电王持续中枪

W让全体来打输个精光之后，出现的后遗症就是

现在所有人都不能正常看待电王家的某些人

“浦桃公开调情过吧？”

“是啊，什么你喝过我身体上流下来的东西啊，什么你果然没有我不行吧，什么你要不要试试我的技术啊”

“噫，好污。”

“你们说什么？老子从来都是·····”气咻咻地撸袖子就要找人干架的赤鬼被抱住腰，“前辈冷静啊，冷静啊。”

然后他冷静了，冷静地发现：卧槽，为什么所有人，包括空白电王魂格都以“你们果然有一腿吧”的表情看着他和腰上的浦塔罗斯。

然后W水仙恋的后果还带来kabuto难得的窘迫。

“离我三米之外。”红色的kabuto警告着自己的双生兄弟黑色的kabuto，早已敏锐地发现群众的八卦之心的kabuto果断要把一切绯闻斩断在摇篮里。

“为什么啊QvQ尼桑”黑kabuto软软的说着。

“我，我们是两个大男人，不要挨得太近以免·····”kabuto的话还没有说完，黑kabuto就嚎着：“我们是亲兄弟为什么不可以亲近？为什么就许你和Gatack两个人没事粘得跟亲gay俩似的，呜呜呜呜”

kabuto冲过去捂住弟弟那造孽的嘴，恼怒地说着：“什么叫亲gay俩似的！谁教你说这话的？”

“哟，哟，这就不认啊？”蹲在不远处的踢蝗吐着泡泡糖，一副看不下去的表情，“你们两个一个红眼蓝身”

“一个蓝眼红身”拳蝗接着大哥的话，“经常一起Rider Kick别人吧？哦，那句话是怎么说来着？”

“和你战斗，我感觉我的心和你，嘿嘿嘿”

“只要我们一起战斗就没有不能打赢的BOSS”

“闭嘴，你们地图炮到其他前辈了，还有你们俩走哪都一个扯着另一个的德性好意思说我吗？一起非主流，一起地狱共行，一起去抓住白夜的极光，啧啧啧看不出你们还挺会玩啊·······”

其他吃瓜看戏的来打内心OS：你们kabuto家的戏份真多啊。难怪成双结对出现← ←


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没完结的来打都是未成年。  
> ↑本章的重要私设

（4）被抛弃的W和电王

情人节大会的那一天，W和电王单独被划分了一块观赏场地。

“为什么啊！！！！”桃塔罗斯最先炸毛。

“请考虑群众的接受能力，过节了，大家还是各玩各的吧。精分患者还是和精分患者抱团取暖吧。”

“前辈，前辈”拉着桃塔罗斯的手，浦塔罗斯安抚着还在炸毛的“人”，“别拉我啦，龟公，我还在理论啊！！！”

“前辈，我们去吃烧烤吧，大家都商量好了哦。”经常中枪的电王组，除了桃塔罗斯还是会条件反射地炸一炸，电王魂格和他的小伙伴们已经熟稔地抱团取暖，几个人的小团体已经足够社交。“前辈不快去，龙太就会抢完你的份哦······”

而另一边被叉出正常人位置的W因为Decade再次踏上旅途，又变回了自恋状态，你中有我，我中有你。

“Joker，我们被世界抛弃了啊。”

Joker把手放在心脏处，他的答案在此处。

天上炸出一朵烟花，火星蹦落天际，花团锦簇。

被单独分出去并不足以让他们心生不满，和电王的有实体不一样，他们的一体双魂无法自动分离出任何一人。

但是正是如此，“我所有的感觉你都知道，你的一切也与我共享，这就是我们的世界了。”

耳朵都不错的来打们，一个个装聋，感觉这次把W分得还不够远，下次他们再秀恩爱就发配他们去海边。

（5）在来打世界，有几条广为流传的习惯

①走山路，Agito是最佳搭档。至于为什么，一旦手电没有了电，Agito的纯天然发光腰带就是一个人形自走手电筒。

同理，能反光的钻石wizard也颇为受欢迎。

至于OOO的LaTorarTar COMBO那是杀敌一百自损一万的自杀取光方式，有了堪比太阳的光，瞬间就脱水。

②每个Agito之后的后辈来打都会被告诫：别和Gills打架，

不止是因为Gill打架会折损自己的寿命，更重要的是Gills有着里世界里唯一能动的嘴，打架的时候被咬一口并不是个好玩的事。

理性讨论，到底哪个前辈被咬了。

#每个来打都有八卦之心。#

③为了保持与生俱来的不溶于水的体质，每个来打都应该定时训练自己游泳、潜泳和闭气。

（6）在Drive没来之前，W基本上是傲笑猎奇之巅的。

大家其实都不太愿意和Joker切磋技艺，倒不是打不过他也不是Joker的体术不够高超，而是Joker总是一言不合就开始分尸踢。纵使天天一副“我已经看穿了一切”样子的kabuto在第一次见到这样的打不死你也要吓死你的大招风格，内心也是懵逼的。

但是天要下雨W要分自己，这都是没有办法阻止的事，习惯了就好。

所以当Drive当众演示自己的Dimension cab的时候，众位前辈的内心其实是这样的：“啊，不均匀！已经习惯了W的平分了呢。”而丝毫没有被吓到的感觉。

W今天也在提升大家的耐受度的道路上不懈努力。

（7）请注意未成年在场

今年的来打都是未成年。

而最开始看到specter先是打ghost，然后被ghost打。大家都感觉现在的小朋友真是太冲动了，但是幸运的是他们很快就和好了，

可是今年的来打还有一个啊。

specter被necrom带走了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，大眼睛的小鬼到处拍门，到处找他的小伙伴。

被眼魂撞开大门的时候，前辈们内心都是懵逼的，大晚上的Ghost家出什么事了？

十五个眼魂正好十五个前辈，咦，不应该是十六个嘛？Decade家去旅游了。

“Necrom欺负Specter啦！！！！！”眼魂传递着Ghost撕心裂肺的呐喊。

“哈？”X15

急冲冲地赶到事故现场的前辈们发现，Necrom把Specter的衣服给扒了，然后还攥着他的一只胳膊往一件看上去很眼熟的衣服套去？

这是闹哪样？

“我们是朋友，我们也要合体！”Necrom的声音坚定得不得了。“我们也要换衣服穿！”

Wizard和Beast被前辈们抬着手脚就给架了出去。

“说吧，你们俩谁告诉Necrom可以混穿衣服的？！！！”前辈们和俩家后辈皆是目光烁烁地盯着两个魔法师。

正坐在地上的Wizard和Beast实力懵逼，这，这，这冤枉啊！！！！！他们互换戒指能稍微变下衣服能怪他们吗？

“不是你们俩，来打世界里还有谁可以混穿衣服？！！！你们两个就不会低调一点吗？！！！”

训完Wizard，电王想跑了，他有预感·····

“电王！W！mach/chaser！凡是可以合体的来打都不准给我出现在Ghost家附近！！！！！还有到底是谁教坏了Necrom朋友的定义？！！！！”

#电王：为什么中枪的总是我#

自从Ghost家出事之后，前辈们都加强了一些约束。

（1）W不得当众秀恩爱、Wizard家的不准戴情侣戒更不准当众换戒指；

（2）言辞之间不准出现一起去地狱之类的带坏小朋友的词汇，重点警告对象：地狱兄弟、W、Fourze、Drive

（这里解释一下梗，都是人间体的剧情

地狱兄弟：踢蝗对拳蝗说要和我一起坠入地狱么？

W：菲利普对翔太郎：直到地狱尽头都陪恶魔走下去吧。

Fourze：歌星贤吾：我可以陪你一起去地狱。如月弦太朗：只要有我在，我就不会让你堕入地狱。

Drive：腰带桑对进之介：你要是下地狱的话，那么下次我也会奉陪到底。）

（3）视情况再加

“呼，这次终于没我事了。”电王松了口气。

“电王，不准让你家浦塔罗斯带坏小孩子！”

“············”

这是没事也要找事说我一顿吗？


	3. Chapter 3

（8）小孩子的眼睛是最锐利的  
“不知道为什么很想把Drive开除出新十年的一号骑士队伍啊”W语不惊人死不休地说出让后辈们都诶了一声的话。  
“为什么啊！！我可是你亲后辈啊！”Drive拎着锻炼身体的轮胎惊诧了，大家感觉W如果没有正当理由，Drive看上去像是想把轮胎砸W脸上。  
“因为你的基本款衣服居然是老派的大红色！你看我，Fourze，铠武，Ghost都是一点红都没有，OOO和Wizard是有一点红的，就你大片红色，你好意思吗？”  
“………我去找前辈揍你们”Drive冷静地转身出门要告状，被几个前辈摁倒在地。  
“嘘！你想引发来打大战吗？”  
经过Drive的提醒，大家发现：好比他们中间出了Drive这个叛徒，前辈们中间居然也有Blade和响鬼这两个基本款不是红色的叛徒诶！  
“说起来哦，Decade的颜色是红色么？”  
··············  
这个  
品红色是红色吗？  
当然啦，别拿品红不当红。  
“好娘噢”Ghost说出了自己的想法，瞬间就被离得最近的Wizard捂住了嘴。  
W和OOO两个窜到窗户边和门外，观察着。  
“OK，Decade他家没有突然回来。”  
大家松了一口气。  
“没有经历过来打大战的小不点，别轻易说出可以毁灭世界的话啊。”  
“说起来啊，响鬼前辈真的非常不像来打啊，尤其在大家再怎么不像都还有一双大眼睛的情况下，他居然没有！”  
“是哦。”这么一说的话，响鬼他………  
“可能是因为原来响鬼不是来打，是音击战士？”Cyclone贡献了自己地球图书馆里看过的资料。  
“噢噢噢，移民过来的？”  
“Ghost，你为什么一直看着我？”  
“W也和大家不一样，他眉心有装饰。”Ghost指着W。  
“诶？”X5  
看到大家的目光注视过来，W以手盖住自己的眉心。“干嘛！别过来哦。”  
“前·辈，嘿嘿嘿嘿”  
W残忍地被大字型压住，这时大家发现W居然真的眉心有个红色菱形？  
“干嘛这样看着我啊！眉心有东西的又不止我一个，空我和Kabuto都是眉心有圆点啊。”  
“可是前辈，我们是新十年哦。”Drive终于报了刚才的仇。  
（9）好好拍照不要秀恩爱  
当Wizard家的两个乐滋滋地把自己的第一份工作写真赠送给各位前辈后辈炫耀的时候，完全没有想到，第二天除了Ghost，大家都过来了。  
“恭喜恭喜”  
大家各分七个，握住Wizard和Beast的手。  
送上了自己的份子钱。  
“耶？”Wizard和Beast两两相觑，这发生了什么？  
“你们真是别致的出柜方式啊”  
“咦，等等？？？不，我们不是，虽然是，但不是……”  
“我们没有出柜啊”Beast简单干脆地说出Wizard拧了半天都没有说全的话。  
“那这不是你们的结婚照啊？”前辈拿起Wizard组的写真。  
“不是结婚照，你们为什么要在屏风前摆结婚的正座姿势？？？？”  
“还手牵手？”  
“还脸贴脸？”  
“………”Wizard觉得自己跳进水里也洗不清了。“我们只是搭档，重要的工作……”  
搭档的音还没有说完，Wizard发现所有的人眼神都犀利了起来。  
“少年，你还是不是来打？难道不知道来打的词典里，最重要的相棒约等于恋人的代名词？”  
（10）论撞衫有必要说清楚的重要性  
伴随着stand by的音把你撞倒还跑走了的人不一定是555家的人，还有可能是Ghost家的Nercom  
骑着中分摩托上天的人不一定是Ghost家的胡迪尼.ver Specter，还有可能是Kabuto的Gatack。  
另外还有可能是W家的无动力飞天，骑着剑盘就飞天。和上面两个不一样的地方在于剑盘比较小。  
不过，看到天上飞的，打下来就对了。  
让他们飞，让他们飞。  
“Beast，你的基本款有点像我的猫系联组。”  
“Beast，你的hyper款是不是撞我的hyper款配色？”  
后辈Beast感受到来自OOO和Metor的恶意。  
“可我的小披风没抄袭任何人！！！”  
“这么说起来，电王你的超形态的剑也抄袭我的创意！”Kabuto也趁机发难。  
“哈？又关我什么事？”  
“四种力量的组合，剑口红色，紫色，黄色还有蓝色”  
“啊啦，电王前辈又被欺负了”  
“闭嘴，W，别忘了，你的剑也是四色四种力量，也是红色，黄色，紫色，嗯，还有……”  
“可是我家Cylcone是绿色的呀。”  
电王想和W打一架。  
五个人群殴两个人。  
（11）如何分辨一个来打是新还是旧十年？  
身边跟着的玩具就是新十年。  
W的动物园Gedget  
OOO的candroid  
Fourze的switch  
Wizard的使魔  
Drive的小车子  
Ghost的眼魂  
“啊，现在的小孩子真是幸福啊，这样太依靠外部力量了，不利于自己的成长！”前辈们拒不承认自己是在嫉妒新来打们越来越多的花样，看起来很有趣的样子。  
“哼，我家也有小玩意”Kabuto拿出一个武器，从四个口里倒出一群小甲虫，一阵乱飞。除了当干扰视线和撞击用的武器，哪里都看不出好玩嘛。  
前辈们一脸冷漠.jpg，越发觉得新的来打们实在是  
气死他们了。  
“都是W的错！！！就是他们开启了新的道路！！！”  
电王默默在内心比了个赞。

至于是不是漏过哪个？  
铠武真没有小玩具啊*´∀`)´∀`)*´∀`)*´∀`)至于旧十年的响鬼有盘式神？这个，呃，请当个意外吧XD  
TBC

后记：  
说明一下梗  
1.necrom和555家的变身音效都是standing by  
2.Gatack的摩托变形效果和Specter的胡迪尼摩托变形一样，都是中分变成魔毯（不是）可以飞天。  
3.W家的prism剑盘真的可以上天，不过需要搭配Accel家的小车Gunner使用。  
4.beast的基础态据说是OOO的猫系联组废案？长得真的蛮像的，金黄金黄的大猫(´･ω･`)  
升级后的hyper是金蓝色的，和Fourze家的Metor配色一样。  
5.wizard和beast的结婚照（x）可以去搜微博id算算丸的图，关键词印度兽爷和钻石法爷，链接请看这里：

[看图请戳我](http://weibo.com/1726998993/BgzJs0Vd1?from=page_1005051726998993_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment&sudaref=nianxiadahao.lofter.com&retcode=6102#_rnd1470301274303)

 


	4. Chapter 4

12.难兄难弟  
那天大早上的，W用自己的围巾围住了脸，偷偷摸摸地往东映医院移动。  
从家里没走几步，Cylcone就忍无可忍地对自己的搭档说出了心里话：“Joker你把我的眼睛都挡住了，我还怎么看路啊！！还有光围脸，咱俩身上独一无二的双色，捂脸有意义吗？谁都知道是我们啊！”  
Joker立马用右手捂上了嘴。可不能再让Cyclone再吵吵下去，不然全来打都会发现自己居然…………  
小心谨慎得跟做贼一样的W移到医院，叩叩地敲响了预约医生的门。  
“请进”  
“医生我……………啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊前辈？？？？唔唔唔唔？？”看到房间里多了不该出现的来打，Joker立马尖叫了出来。这次轮到Cyclone立马捂住了嘴巴。  
“啊W？”Faiz很是平静，一派前辈风范，如果忽视他立马把自己的右手藏起来的话。  
看到两个来打的反应，医生噗嗤一笑。  
“你们两个啊，有什么好掩藏的呢？你们来我这不是同一个理由吗？”  
“哈？”X2  
“前辈你？”  
“W也？”  
“对，手脱臼了。”异口同声，转而双双扭过头去，脸上涔出丝丝的红。  
因为自己喜欢甩手就把自己搞脱臼这件事，说出来太丢人了。  
一旁的医生翻开病历本，看着自己当初写下的病因：  
W，或许该说是Joker，喜欢学Skull的手势，向上甩。左手受伤。  
Faiz，喜欢向下甩手，习惯性动作。右手受伤。  
“所以你还真的是难兄难弟啊。连手的位置都刚好一对，一左一右。”把两个来打的手包好之后，医生开了个玩笑，“你们不要老往一个方向甩，说不定你们可以学学对方，换个方向，适当平衡一下。”  
“…………”W和Faiz看着对方，突然都笑了起来。  
“我一直以为只有我……”又是异口同声。  
“诶？”X2  
直到出了医院的大门，W和Faiz都在笑着，分享着各自偷偷就医的趣事，他们竟然今天才相遇？  
“W，来我家玩吧，我有活络油，很有效果的哦。”  
“前辈，得空我一定去拜访！”Joker点了点头。  
等到Faiz离开，一直沉默的Cyclone才开口道：“Joker，你很开心？你很喜欢Faiz？”  
“嗯？大概吧。”  
这个大概就是笑个没停？  
马上就要家庭危机了啊喂。  
13.风系  
来打里会飞的，用翅膀飞的，有那么几个，也只有那么几个，用一只手都数得过来。  
首先OOO的鸟系，这样视觉效果华丽得犹如作弊的，必须被叉出去。  
而Wizard的翼龙翅膀，看起来不错，何况还不止一个形态能飞。他家Beast靠披风而不是靠翅膀来飞，也是蛮特殊的。一家人都能飞的感觉，真是吵架了都没有办法躲天上去的悲伤，Cyclone觉得自己完全懂这样的悲痛，他们的临时性会飞状态就是W一体共享。  
Cyclone从来没有告诉Joker关于自己曾经想过如果他们的翅膀是因风而现，那么如果他和Joker分开了，是不是他就拥有了那双翅膀呢？  
此刻如此自私的想法因为心里的不舒服犹如迎风而舞的须草，满满当当地占领了Cyclone的内心。  
如果可以分开来就好了。  
情绪可以共享的W使Joker感觉到了Cyclone的不高兴，但是Cyclone拒绝告诉他是为什么。  
只是看着天上的风龙wizard？  
等等。Cyclone到底在不高兴什么？  
而在天上飞着放松身心的wizard怎么都无法摆脱一种下面有谁看着他的奇怪错觉，干脆飞了下来。  
“W前辈？”wizard发现居然真的有来打在看他？  
“嗯，Wizard，自由的风感觉怎么样？”Cyclone问着。  
“风么？”wizard有些惊讶，少有来打看得出他是靠两种力量飞的。虽然有翅膀，但本身操控的风元素加持，得以让他享受高速的乐趣。不过一想到对方的一半亦是操控风的力量，wizard便不惊讶了，“很舒服，风在托着我。”  
“是么，舒服的风啊……”W的右眼明灭不定，显然内心非常激烈。  
“Cyclone？你怎么了？”Joker叫出声，同为一体，他自然感觉得到Cyclone的情绪。  
“真的想自由地飞一次啊。”  
“前辈不是也能因风而飞么？”wizard此刻并不知道自己完成了一次漂亮的补刀。  
W的周身出现绿色的能量风，wizard扯住自己被风吹起的外套，暗退了一步，他不太确定从风元素里感知到的情绪，难道W前辈生气了？  
风只包围着W，吹得围巾猎猎而飞，Joker身处风眼倒不觉得有什么难受的。  
“我的风，可以控制的无法支撑飞翔，如果我不控制自己的力量，那会是灾难，毕竟我控制的是飓风的记忆体力量。”cyclone解释着，他们要飞起来除了extreme的力量之外，还有大量的风。他一般不靠自己来创造那股强风，而是依靠自然之力。  
“原来如此。”嘴上这样说着的wizard内心却一串省略号，此时此刻他终于懂了，为什么W只在夏季暴风的时候冲向海边。  
这样如同冲向暴雨风的海鸥一样的（删去）有病（删去）行为，可是在来打们口口相传的W的X大猎奇不解之谜之一。  
“那，前辈你想飞吗？”wizard突然问起这样的事。刚才Cyclone的话在他的心里一转，突然脑子里闪现一个想法。  
“飞？”  
“因为同为风系？大概也能想到前辈在渴望什么，风元素包围着全身，不需要多用力就可以自由地移动，随处可去，这样感觉就是自由的风了，不是么？”  
“一般来打可是不喜欢脚踏不到实地的感觉呢，尤其是可以从大地吸取力量的。”Cyclone的话语里有着赞许意味。  
“前辈，你这样说的话，我也中了一箭啊……”听到前辈的话，wizard挠了挠自己。  
立马想起wizard还有土龙形态的Cyclone也笑了出来，“抱歉，我忘记了。”  
“前辈你开心了就好，太过沉重的心风元素也带不动噢。”感受到风的变化，wizard向W伸出了手。  
W的右手牵住了wizard的手。  
“愿这份惬意如前辈所愿。”wizard张开了翅膀，绿色的风元素席卷他们。  
在风中，风的自由流动抚慰着一人的心，却搅乱着别的人的心。  
“wizard谢谢你。”Cyclone道谢。  
脑海里响起酸溜溜的声音，“你和wizard的感情真不错呢。”  
wizard不知道自己该不该告诉W，你们这样要笑不笑的脸好可怕，两边的脸感觉完全不一样啊，他也没怎么惹到另一半吧？  
“呃，前辈，我有事先走了。”想不明白的wizard决定走为上计。  
撑着的笑容在wizard一走就耷拉下来。  
“是啊，就跟你和Faiz一样好啊。”Cyclone轻松回应。  
“………”  
“Cyclone，你在生气这个？”  
“作为恋人，我有权生气吧，你之后又次次都和Faiz说说笑笑，说着些我完全无法理解的东西。”  
“我们那是在交流手势怎么摆起来比较自然又帅气又不会脱臼。而且你刚才和wizard又算什么？”  
“那你现在酸溜溜的语气又是怎么回事？按照你的格式，我还是和wizard同为风系爱好者，抒发对风的热爱呢。”  
“Cyclone！”  
“Joker！”  
14.W家暴啦，不对，吵架啦。  
一条爆炸性的消息席卷来打世界，好得穿一条裤子连体婴一样程度都不足以形容腻歪程度的W他们吵架啦。  
饱受W秀恩爱之苦的单身狗来打们纷纷发来贺电，顺便开了个赌盘。  
来来来。猜猜这次W怎么吵？吵多久？为什么吵？  
最后一个问题迅速被知名不具的爆料给刺激得改成了W是不是要分？  
不少好事的FFF团成员投了分分分分！！！  
毕竟有惊天大爆料啊  
W双双出轨了！！！  
卧槽他们的胆儿真肥，还是一体状态下就搞出轨？在另一半眼皮底下出轨？这何止是勇气可嘉，简直是勇气可嘉？  
话说哪位勇士居然想去插一脚W？  
今天的来打们也非常八卦呢。  
“Ghost，快去快去，快去W家继续带回更多的料来。”躲在没人在的Decade家的前辈们一脸渴望地推着有隐身外挂，天生的狗仔料子的Ghost。  
然而Ghost还没有踏出几步，就生生地被一股强风推了回来，屋子里所有的来打都被风糊了一脸。  
发生了什么？大家抱团往外打眼一看：  
好家伙，W炸了，不是，是W制造了飓风出来，能量风团掀翻着一切，而风眼中心的金色大蜻蜓，噢，是金色的CJGX形态的W看了他们一眼，便飞了上去。  
六翼的透翅带着W就这样离开大家的视线。  
“唉，连个八卦都不能好好看了。”众人叹了一口气，不能飞的又看着几个能飞的。  
“我的火箭飞得太高太快，瞬间就会超过W，我怎么找他们。”Fourze一耸肩。  
“飞不高”XN，靠摩托上天的，自己蹦跶得高的，靠披风的，也纷纷表明自己的无能为力。  
“不想被强风吹乱了羽毛。”OOO鸟类爱惜羽毛的本质发言，迎来了大家的白眼。  
“wizard你为什么不说话？”大家发现wizard很可疑啊？现在最有可能去追八卦的来打明明就是他啊。  
“这，这，我觉得自己对这个东西不太感兴趣。”  
“wizard你这样的态度，难道你知道W的出轨事件始末？”有来打做出揣测。  
“呃，呃”wizard扭头，更加此地无银三百两。  
“该不会是你就是出轨对象吧？”无心的一句让wizard的心咯噔一下，更加的语无伦次。  
大家的眼睛都看向beast。  
哇哦，又有好戏看了。  
突然兴奋的患者.jpg  
“wizard，你有没有……”如大家如愿，beast开口。  
“我没有！！”wizard飞快地否认，“我没有拆W，我没有出轨。”  
“噢，我明白了。”beast的话题一转，“那W为什么吵起来呢？”  
诶？？？？？？？？  
说好的兴师问罪呢？这也太容易相信了吧？

围观群众表示戏散得太快了……  
不过果然话题中心还是W  
众人讨论了一会儿之后，突然有来打发现，好像少了谁？  
“耶？kabuto呢？”  
“我不知道我哥去了哪。”黑kabuto摇了摇头。  
“我记得好像是去厨房了……”  
话还没说完，kabuto就端着一个碗出来？  
“kabuto你？………”说话的来打就定住了一般。  
kabuto Hyper形态发动。  
W的踪迹已经看不见了，不过对kabuto来说完全没有关系。只要把时间拨回W起飞的时间就好了。  
就是此刻了。  
kabuto跟上了W的轨迹，倒是没有出现在他们面前，只是远远地跟着。  
一个的左右互搏能精彩成什么样呢？自己打自己？双手双脚彼此纠缠，得亏翅膀没有卷到一起去。  
看够了戏的Kabuto走了出来，之前W像是打累了，就降落到一个高山山头休息。  
“W”  
“前辈？”W的声音疲惫。  
“饿了吗？”kabuto递过自己的豆腐。看到W没有伸手，又说了一句“唯有爱与美食不可辜负。”  
如此，在香味的诱惑下，W才接过kabuto的好意。  
注视着W吃下自己的东西，kabuto才说出：“吃了我的东西，回答我的问题咯？现在吐出来也不算数了。”  
W动作一致地翻了个白眼。  
“你们吵完了？”  
“嗯。”  
“结果？”  
“等DCD回来，我们就分开，再也不合体了。”  
“想好了？”  
“嗯。”  
“你们为什么吵呢？”  
“………”W沉默。  
“吃了我的东西呢……”kabuto提醒着。“何况我作为局外人，可能看得比你们更清楚。”  
觉得kabuto说得也有道理的W两人，各自添油加醋地把对方的“外遇”问题说得起劲。  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈”kabuto听完竟然笑了出来。“我说你们哪，简直是洁癖又贪心得过分，竟然想霸占全部的对方。”  
“？？？？？”  
“cyclone，我问你，你非要了解全部的Joker吗？”  
“Joker，我问你，你觉得cyclone不能有自己独有的乐趣吗？”  
kabuto的话让W一时陷入沉思。  
“完全了解另一个人有什么好的，我的生日，我弟弟会送什么，我完全没有惊喜可言，我永远猜得到，你们可以想象这有多无聊吗？”  
“我们甚至打了一架，当然完全了解对方，如同了解自己一样的我们就像自己在跟自己打架，这同样很无聊。直到后来我得到了hyper，我们有了不一样，我们都松了一口气，虽然那小子十足地嫉妒我。”  
“kabuto前辈”  
“珍惜对方的不一样，不能被你们各自理解的部分造成你们的差异，这让你们的未来不至于陷入熟悉到无聊的地狱。”  
“你们自从诞生便一直在一起，真的打算分开了，你们舍得么？所以还是不要分开吧”毕竟我还下着注呢，kabuto没有把内心真正想说的说出来。  
“为什么要对我们说这些？”  
“毕竟太阳辉照着一切，下至蜻蜓上至来打。”kabuto手指青天，一脸理所应当我会来解决任何问题的样子。  
W看着他没有说话，现场有点尴尬。  
“好了，你们自己多想想吧，我先走了。”kabuto展开自己闪着七彩炫光的翅膀。  
“前辈，你很温柔呢！！！！”对着kabuto飞走的身影，W吼着。

“呐”cyclone还没有说出来，脑袋里Joker就比他更快地说出  
“对不起，无端地怀疑你。”  
“没关系，我也一样的贪心。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 延续前文设定，皮套体世界设定，没有人间体。  
> 我个人萌的邪教CP：KabutoXM电王

15.乱扔Pass是不对的  
“大哥，听说了么？Kabuto和电王打起来了。”  
“诶？这是怎么回事？”  
“来来来，看看这个！！”  
“哈？这是啥哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，Kabuto也有今天？？？”拳蝗看着弟弟递给自己的小报，笑得浑身发抖。  
报纸画面上是Kabuto经典的手指指天的姿势，而与以往不同的是，他的手指中间正好夹着一张黑色的卡片似的东西，而一向淡定的Kabuto也微微歪头看向自己的手指，脸上露出了罕见的疑惑表情，生生营造出了一种尴尬又搞笑的场景。  
“据说是电王又在乱扔自己的PASS车票，刚好插中到不远处Kabuto的手指里，这一幕又刚巧被不知道谁给拍了下来。现在全来打都知道了哈哈哈哈哈哈”踢蝗也笑得畅怀，就这样一个事，他们可以笑Kabuto多久？  
然后地狱兄弟两人也打算去看看，倒不指望电王能打赢，毕竟Kabuto的clock up是个太不要脸的大外挂，只是打算去糗糗Kabuto而已。  
到了现场，他俩一看：嗯？怎么回事，电王怎么变小了？  
Kabuto单手摁住一个大概只有一米高的mini电王？小电王双手胡轮着就是打不到Kabuto，没办法，身高压制~(*・_・)ノ  
“把我的PASS还给我！！！”小电王嚎着，旁边的山头上站着一圈的来打？？？就这样看着Kabuto以大欺小？  
“怎么回事？”拳蝗暗想着电王还没有那么人缘差吧？  
“Kabuto放大招了，先是hyper倒转时间把电王扔回十年前，又把小的带回来。”雷蜓悄声说着，“再然后说什么可以帮大家回忆一下童年，谁都听得出来这是威胁吧？不过大家感觉Kabuto最多也就逗逗电王玩，不然前辈们早就群殴Kabuto破坏来打团结了。”  
“啧，所以我才看他不顺眼。”  
话是这样说，拳蝗也顺势留在了山头看事态的发展。  
而下面的情况还在发展  
“你混蛋！身为前辈这样欺负我！”  
“既然学不会尊重前辈，那就重新从小长起好了。”  
“等零诺斯把另一个的我带回来，我就跟你拼了！！”  
“你猜是我把你再扔回去快，还是他开时空列车去接你更快？”  
“我又不是故意的，我又不知道你站在那里，那只是恰好而已！而且照片又不是我拍的！”  
“那你乱扔pass还有理了啊？”  
“对，对不起…”原本嚣张的声音瞬间切成弱弱的少年音。  
“不是你，把那个小鬼叫出来。”Kabuto一听声音就知道魂格换了。“那个红色的·乱扔东西·拒不道歉的小鬼。”  
“你说谁是小鬼啊？老子回来了！！！”从天上传来一阵火气十足的声音，同时十数道列车的声音。  
大家抬头一看，十数辆的列车从天上飞下。  
‘哇哦，电王的群殴战术又升级了？从别的时空拉来不同时间线的自己？’  
如此想着的大家又往下看着kabuto，他该怎么办？  
只见得kabuto不慌不忙地看着一群电王+没车票没法附身的赤鬼向他走来。  
“Clock up”时间加速，Kabuto来到Gatack和黑Kabuto的身边。  
“一个月的饭，帮我个忙。”附在二人耳边，Kabuto说出自己的计划。  
而加速的时间里，众多来打并没有听见第二道的Clock up，他们只觉得呼吸一顿的时间里，事情发生了巨大变化。  
全部电王消失不见了？  
难道Kabuto凭借一己之力就在时间锁定的时候把电王们塞回电车，再发动电车？  
而这并不是最可怕的，最可怕的是  
唯一剩下的本体，现在穿着小裙子一脸懵逼？？？？？等等？？？？  
所有的来打都揉了揉眼睛，哪里来的？  
kabuto到底在一瞬间做了多少事？  
咔嚓  
拿着不知道从哪里拿来的照相机，Kabuto照下自己的恶作剧。  
“不错的感觉？”Kabuto笑着说。  
“Kabuto我跟你拼了！！！”当懵逼的赤鬼终于反应过来发生了什么的时候，Kabuto从背后扔回PASS。  
“下不为例，下次再乱扔，我就让你永远找不回来。然后把你现在的样子印成高清相册，来打人人一份，来一个新来打我发一份，告诉他们不尊重前辈会遭遇什么样的报应。”

M电王和Kabuto的梁子从此结下。


End file.
